d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isksauriv, Great Wyrm Gold Dragon High-Priest of Bahamut
For the High-Priest project, what better High-Priest of Bahamut than a gold dragon? A bit more powerful than the other high-priests, but then, that'd be expected, what with Bahamut being a dragon himself and all... The Sacred Warder of Bahamut prestige class is from the . Statblock |str=47 |dex=10 |con=33 |int=32 |wis=36 |cha=32 |sq=low-light vision, water breathing |feats=Improved Initiative, Epic Spellcasting, Endure Blows, Flyby Attack, Shock Wave, Snatch, Power Attack, Improved Critical (Bite), Improved Multiattack, Dire Charge, Wingover, Improved Natural Attack (Bite), Superior Initiative, Tempest Breath, Hover, Weapon Focus (Bite), Multiattack, Polyglot |skills=Concentration +68, Diplomacy +59, Disguise +55, Escape Artist +57, Gather Information +46, Hide +19, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Religion) +68, Move Silently +19, Search +68, Sense Motive +57, Spellcraft +68, Survival +35, Swim +26, Use Magic Device +68 }} Details Alternate Form (Su): Isksauriv can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on herself at caster level 19, except that Isksauriv does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. Isksauriv can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Aura of Courage (Ex): Isksauriv's frightful presense has a bolstering effect on allies instead of a negative one. Allies within the aura receive a +23 moral bonus against fear, and cannot be panicked by an evil dragon's frightful presence regardless of their own HD. This ability does not replace Isksauriv's frightful presence ability against foes. Breath Weapon (Su): Isksauriv has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within the cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 41) or take 12 points of Strength damage. Creatures within the cone of fire must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 41) or take 24d10 points of fire damage, half on a successful saving throw. Detect Gems (Sp): Isksauriv can use this ability three times per day. This is a divination effect similar to a detect magic spell, except that it finds only gems. Cherunnor can scan a 60-degree arc each round: By concentrating for 1 round she knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. Luck Bonus (Sp): Once per day Isksauriv can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as Isksauriv carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 120-foot radius of Isksauriv receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. If Isksauriv gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3+12 hours but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Sacred Shield (Su): Three times per day, Isksauriv can create a protective shield with a radius of 30 feet anywhere within line of sight, and can make it mobile with respect to an object or willing creature (including himself). The shield can absorb 120 points of damage from any source, after which point it collapses. Creatures inside the shield can attack outside the shield without penalty. Shock Wave (Ex): As a full round action, Isksauriv can make a bullrush against the ground with his tail create a shockwave that radiates out from his space and continues for 205 feet. Every creature within the shockwave radius must make an opposed strength check versus Isksauriv's single bullrush roll. Those who fail the check are knocked prone. Structures and unattended objects even partially within the radius of the shockwave take 1d6+18 damage. Smite Evil Dragons (Su): Three times per day, Isksauriv may attempt to smite an evil dragon as per a paladin's "Smite Evil" ability. When smiting an evil dragon with a bite attack, Isksauriv has an attack bonus of +63 and deals 8d6+29 damage. Water Breathing (Ex): Isksauriv can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Category:Epic